


Всё будет хорошо

by qjq, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: всё будет хорошо [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Бруклин приходит зима.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё будет хорошо

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: фик-зеркало к драбблу "Ты будешь в порядке"

В Бруклин приходит зима. Приходит с холодными ночами, с инеем, расползающимся по стеклу, с колючим ветром, всё норовящим забраться под неоднократно штопанное пальто, в которое Баки пытается закутаться, возвращаясь домой поздним вечером. После очередного рабочего дня в доках он почти не чувствует своих рук, и, как назло, забыл перчатки дома, потому напрасно пытается согреть ладони дыханием.

Ключ в оледеневших руках никак не желает слушаться, и только с третьего раза удаётся вставить его в замочную скважину. В их со Стивом крохотной квартире стыло, отопление едва работает, и от пола чуть ли не веет холодом. Стива он находит у окна: тот, склонившись над листом бумаги, тщательно выводит что-то в тусклом свете лампы. Недавно его приняли на работу в издательстве, и теперь он работает над крупным заказом — каким-то комиксом — прерываясь лишь на еду и сон.

— Привет, — говорит Баки, снимая пальто и убирая его на вешалку. Стив поворачивается и приветственно улыбается, хочет сказать что-то, но содрогается в мучительном кашле. Баки тут же спешит к нему и трогает лоб — горячий, как печка. Стив виновато смотрит на него, поджав губы; на нём тёплая кофта Баки, которая велика ему настолько, что приходится закатывать рукава, но, видимо, её оказалось недостаточно.

Ни одна аптека в это время уже не работает, поэтому Баки просто укладывает Стива, несмотря на слабые протесты, в кровать, накрыв поверх всеми одеялами, что есть у них дома. В шкафчике на кухне он находит остатки лекарства от кашля, которое Стив выпивает уже без единого возражения. Когда он засыпает, Баки садится рядом и начинает ждать утра.

В середине ночи, когда у Баки безумно слипаются глаза, и ему кажется, что он вот-вот не выдержит и уснёт прямо здесь, на полу, Стиву становится хуже. Его сон беспокоен, он мечется по кровати, сжав челюсть, а его лоб настолько горяч, что на нём можно жарить яичницу. Баки страшно. Что если сегодня — или в любой другой день — Стив не доживёт до утра? Что если однажды он не оправится от очередной болезни, сли очередная драка окажется для него последней? Что тогда будет с Баки?

Он пытается представить жизнь без Стива — и не может. Жизнь без Стива — это слишком тяжело; при одной только мысли об этом его сердце наполняет такая мучительная пустота, что становится тяжело дышать.

Баки сжимает зубы и смотрит на Стива, тяжело дышащего на постели, скинувшего часть одеял на пол и высунувшего из-под них руку. Он встаёт и поправляет одеяла, убирает под них торчащую руку. Затем снова трогает лоб, сдвинув в сторону растрёпанные пряди волос. Баки верит, что Стив справится, что он сильный и скоро выздоровеет, по-другому и быть не может.

— Эй, сопляк, — шепчет он, садясь на край кровати, — всё будет хорошо. Обязательно будет, говорю тебе. Когда станет теплее, съездим на Кони-Айленд, мы ведь давно там не были. Опять просадим все накопленные деньги, и ты будешь ворчать, но это будет стоить того. А потом…

Баки вздыхает и с грустной улыбкой смотрит на спящего Стива.

— А потом мы будем вместе. Всегда вместе. Ты же знаешь, я тебя не оставлю. Пойдём в будущее вдвоём. Я вчера читал статью: какой-то парень собирается изобрести машины, которые летают, представляешь? Вот разбогатеем и купим такую — будем летать над улицами Нью-Йорка. Только представь, Стив: ты сидишь за рулём и одной рукой машешь девчонкам внизу, пролетаешь мимо небоскрёбов и смотришь на людей, столпившихся у окон, — Баки издаёт смешок и добавляет еле слышно: — А я сижу рядом и всё равно смотрю только на тебя.

Он наклоняется и губами касается горячего лба, затем встаёт. Стив сонно приоткрывает мутные глаза.

— Бак? — слабо зовёт он.

— Спи, Стиви, — Баки треплет его по волосам. — Всё будет хорошо.


End file.
